Busted
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She slammed the phone on her desk and looked at the guys. 'That was Jane,' she almost exclaimed. 'So' 'I dialed Lisbon's number'" Jisbon, one-shot, just a small gift for all the people that appreciate me writing stuff. Rated K plus for basically only fluff. I don't know if it's really funny, but I rated it Humor anyway.


**A/N: Just an idea that popped up into my head when I was watching that scene with Rigsby and Van Pelt in episode 2x08, where they were in the bed and Lisbon awoke them with her phone calls. I was like, 'what if Rigsby accidentally picked up Van Pelt's phone? And what if this actually happened with Jisbon'. And there you go.**

**Oh, and I'm proud to announce that I was voted the 3rd best FanFic writer and second best Jisbon blog on Tumblr, so thanks so much if you voted for me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, unfortunately. **

* * *

**_'Busted'_**

"Perhaps we should call them?"

"But it's the _Boss_, she's never late."

"Well, she is now, isn't she?"

Van Pelt groaned. Rigsby smiled. Cho was the wiser person in this conversation, though he wasn't an active part of it. It was office gossip, up to a point, and if there was something he couldn't stand, it was definitely gossip.

"I'm gonna call her," Van Pelt said, without discussing it with the rest. Cho just focused on his computer screen again, and Rigsby looked at her, expectantly, waiting for something to happen but they all had a slight suspicion what was going on here, but they didn't want to make hasty conclusions. This was something that they had waited for since a long time, it could very well be crushed if they drew conclusions.

Van Pelt's jaw dropped, and she wasn't able to say anything for a few moments.

"Yes, I'm here... I... I... Are you on your way? Okay. Do you know something about Lisbon? Yes, will do. Okay."

She slammed the phone on her desk and looked at the guys.

"_That_ was _Jane_," she almost exclaimed.

"So?"

"I dialed Lisbon's number!"

Cho went from leaning his arms on his desk to retreating in his chair and resting his back against the rest, his expression didn't show much emotion, but Van Pelt had learned to read him anyway over the years - he knew enough by what she had told him, and didn't mind at all. Rigsby frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Jane answered Lisbon's phone, he sounded tired, like he had only just woken up..." Her sentence wandered, then she just looked down with a blush.

Enough evidence for court.

-YulianaHenderson-

A phone rang. She groaned. He slowly opened his eyes, then kissed the skin of her neck.

"The phone," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered, turned her head to look at him. She smiled and kissed his lips, sighing when she parted hers. He whispered against her lips again, though. "The phone, Teresa."

She didn't move to answer the call, so he pushed her away gently, reaching behind him to answer the phone.

"Jane."

Lisbon nestled into his side, closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

"Hello? Grace, you're there?"

Lisbon tensed up, and suddenly sat up in bed, glaring at him. She was about to snatch the phone away from him, but he moved away, smiling.

"Yes, I'm on my way. No, Grace dear, I don't know about Lisbon. Maybe you should call her? Okay, see you in a bit."

Lisbon's face was a picture as he put down her phone. She was glaring at him, and if looks could kill, he would be hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his ankle, his guts cut open and spilled on the floor and a bullet shot right through his forehead.

She didn't say anything, though. After all, she didn't need words. Her expression told him everything.

"Don't worry, Teresa."

"Don't worry?!" she exclaimed, incredulously. "You're really telling me not to worry?! They know now, Jane, god dammit!"

"Reese, they already did. Or anyway, they had suspicions, and they're merely confirmed now."

"And that doesn't worry you? Not at all?"

"Of course not."

She groaned and moved to get out of bed. He stopped her with one firm hold on her elbow.

"Lie with me a little more, Teresa."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, not getting off but not facing him either. She shook her head and looked down.

"Please."

She turned around. She was as strong as ever, at least that's what her expression told him, but her green eyes betrayed her.

"If they know, _he_ does too, Patrick. We... have to end this, what we have now."

He moved on the bed to sit beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, due to her position not from the front but more from the side. He kissed her temple.

"Teresa... he already knew. Even before we were together, he knew about our feelings. He's always known, way before we did ourselves. I am worried about you, about your safety, all the time, because I know that he knows that if he wants to hurt me like hell, end everything for me, he would have to kill you, or take you away from me. You're the most important person in my life, and it's a weakness I will forever hold. But whatever is the best move right now, breaking up is definitely not one of them. I love you too much, and if we break up, he'll win, in a way, because it will tear me apart."

He pulled her with him, into his arms, and lay down on the bed again. They didn't say anything for a while, just brushing whatever skin they could touch, which was a lot since they were almost completely naked. She brushed his upper arms quite often, while he couldn't stop brushing her belly.

"The team has been waiting for this to happen, too. They want Mommy and Daddy to be happy together, that's what it's supposed to be like. We're a little family..."

He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her fingertips.

"A dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless... maybe it's just supposed to be this way. We would have to tell the team anyway, because..." No, maybe he had to wait with facing her about that part for a while. Just let her make the first move. "Well, because we are almost constantly running late, and that's not professional."

She rolled her eyes, smiled against the skin in his neck.

"Patrick... I... I'm..."

Well, maybe she had sensed he wanted to face her with it.

"I know, my love." He placed a kiss in her hair, reveling in the softness of it, his hand wandering to her belly again. "I know."

The phone rang again. This time, Lisbon was the one getting up – it was her phone again. She looked at it for a few seconds, then answered the call.

"Hey Grace. Yeah, we're fine. Yes, we are, calm down please." It was quiet, and she was running a hand through her hair. "Thanks. We'll be with you in half an hour. Tell Cho he's the boss until I get there."

She put the phone down, then crawled on top of Jane.

"Only the team will know?" she asked, straddling his hips and supporting her body with her outstretched arms on his chest. "For as long as we can hide it, at least." He grabbed hold of her hips, and nodded.

"Only the team will know."

"And we'll be a good family for our baby?"

"The most perfect one that has ever existed."

She smiled and bowed down, linking their lips.

And he found that it was the complete truth – no lies, no plans, no deceiving. He knew he could make room in his heart for a beautiful tiny creature. And if it wouldn't happen automatically, he would make sure he could.

* * *

**A/N: Drop me a line, it's appreciated! (I found I'm incapable of writing non-pregnant Lisbon... It's just not possible for me. Oh well, that's what FanFiction is for, right?****)**


End file.
